


A Love Like Yours

by Willowcat88



Category: Yandere Simulator, escape the night - Fandom, kinda - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Boiii, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, I need validation, It gets better I swear, Multi, Murder, Red String of Fate, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, The Author Regrets Everything, and coMMEnT pLEase, be hyped y'all, blood mention, ffs tegAN THIS WaS meAnt To bE flUFFY, gore mention, half of this is just chapter one tags o o f, im hyPED, smol, soft, sooo much fluff, very very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowcat88/pseuds/Willowcat88
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate - be it romantic or platonic or even both - its just the matter of finding them thats the tricky bitIn an alternate universe, where soulmates exist, certain characters (many may be a familiar face, especially to older fans of mine. (do i have fans? is that a thing?)) have bonded souls. These are their stories.





	1. Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canufeelthemagictonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/gifts), [Bird_Of_Scarlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_Of_Scarlet/gifts), [CinderScoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderScoria/gifts).



> Hi hi! Soulmate AUs cleanse my skin and water my crops so i thought - why not? i'm gonna write a few of my own!  
> (note to @cinderscoria: i know this isn't really your sort of thing, but i gifted it to you because i gifted it to the others and i didn't want you to feel left out! <3<3<3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (The Red String of Fate: Where most people are born with a String (sometimes multiple, sometimes none) tied to their pinky finger and their soulmate's pinky, that only they and their soulmate(s) can see. The String will stretch and contract, but never break.)  
> 

_(Red String Of Fate)_

It had been a long time since Mai had paid attention to her red String.

See, she'd originally been in love with the idea - a soulmate, someone to love her forever and ever? What could go wrong?

Quite a lot, actually.

Mai had always been considered odd, seeing as she had _two_ Strings, which made her part of a soulmate triad. When she told people, they often put on a front of 'oh! lucky you, more love!', but many thought it was a bad omen - no-one can give their heart twice over, right?

She shrugged them off though, being a hopelessly naive teenager, and, when she found her first soulmate, she couldn't have been happier or more in love. Yoshika was perfect - quick-witted, kind, a confident go-getter with enough fire for the both of them, and her voice, _oh,_ her _voice._

Mai still got chills thinking about that voice. About the way it could lull her to sleep on her most restless nights, how Yoshika could sing softly, purely, or loudly debate a point till her opponents had no choice but to yield.

But, even the sound of her soulmate's voice, replayed again and again in endless dreams and memories, couldn't drown out the sound of her earth-shattering scream.

She could still barely think about what had happened that day, even though more than a year had passed.

She was out of class, running an errand for her teacher, when she heard it. A scream so loud, one that echoed in her head leaving her ears ringing, she wondered later how no-one else seemed to hear, a scream that echoed in her mind and shook her heart to pieces.

Mai had panicked, dropping the folders on the floor with a large 'clang', and raced in the direction of the sound, following her String desperately.

She'd seen very little of the killer, who was clearly fleeing the scene, only a grey ponytail bobbing around the doorframe as they exited the building, but that didn't matter.

All of her attention was on the girl on the floor, multiple stab wounds in her abdomen, lying in a slowly growing puddle of blood, shivering.

She'd dropped to her knees, gathering Yoshika up into her arms as she sobbed.

She'd begged her no, not to leave, please, to hold on, that she would get help, but her soulmate had just smiled and shook her head.

"It's too late, Mai." she'd whispered, tears flowing out of her deep brown eyes. "I love you. Don't give up on our third. They're out there, and when you find them, I'll still be right here." she'd shakily touched Mai's chest, where her heart was.

And as the light faded from Yoshika's eyes, as her hand had dropped, and as Mai's heart had broken, her top String had faded grey, crumbling to ash, leaving a red, circular scar where the String connecting their souls had been tied.

She shook herself out of the memory, hands shaking as she returned to the piece of music. She plays, slowly, still learning the pattern. She sings, pouring emotion into her words.

 _" What a strange being you are, God knows where I would be_  
_If you hadn't found me, sitting all alone in the dark_  
_A dumb screenshot of youth_  
_Watch how a cold_ _broken teen_  
_Will desperately lean upon a superglued human of proof_  
  
_What the hell would I be without you? (what the hell would I be?)_  
_Brave face talk so lightly, hide the truth (hide the truth)_  
  
_'Cause I'm sick of losing soulmates_  
_So where do we begin?_  
_I can finally see, you're as fucked up as me_  
_So how do we win?_  
_Yeah, I'm sick of losing soulmates_  
_Won't be alone again_  
_I can finally see, you're as fucked up as me_  
_So how do we win? "_

She took a breath, stretching her hands out when a voice spoke in the entrance to the room.

"You've got a real pretty voice, short stuff."

She jumped, not expecting anyone to be there, let alone _Osoro._

"O-oh! Osoro! Hi, um, what are you doing here?" she squeaked.

"The others sent me to get you, we're going home no- oh, _shit."_

The delinquent seemed to be staring at Mai's hand. Mai's face flushed red.

"What? What're you looking at?" she huffed.

Osoro, eyes wide, lifted her right hand, wiggling her pinky finger and the red String attached to it.

Then it hit Mai.

_She could see Osoro's String, and Osoro could see hers._

"So you're my soulmate?" she says quietly, disbelief flooding her voice.

"No, idiot, I'm your spiritual mentor who's actually three rabbits in a trenchcoat," Osoro says dryly.

The delinquent smiles fondly as she lowers her hand. That's when Mai notices that she, too, has a thin red scar circling her finger above her String.

Osoro sees her staring and asks, gently, "Do you know what happened to them?"

Maiyanna nods, tearing up, and then rushes over to Osoro, flinging her arms around her soulmate and sniffling into her chest.

Osoro returns the hug, hushing her gently. Once Mai stops crying, she steps away, rubbing the redness from her eyes.

"You can tell me later, okay? The others are waiting for us. Now, let's go, short stuff." she says, normal tough tone returning to her voice.

The two girls link their tied hands, and Osoro squeezes gently as Mai leans into her shoulder. The two walk out of the music classroom hand in hand, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hOOh bo y  
> i didn't mean to start this s o angstily oOPS  
> hope you enjoyed, and if you did, please leave a comment!  
> <3<3<3


	2. It's Not Like I Like You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Soulmarks: A small mark on your wrist that forms when you first meet your soulmate, and changes colours depending on their emotions to you from that moment on, That is, until you kiss for the first time - when it turns golden and stays like that, until one of you perishes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> psst if you wanna listen to music whilst reading this, i'd recommend "not another song about love" it sums up ada in this peRFEcTlY  
> \- <3<3<3

Adelaine Frank absolutely hated Clarisse Amelia Rose. Despised her. Everything about the ice-mage got under her skin and made her puff up like a threatened cat.

She hated the way that Clara smirked, hated the way that she looked at Ada, hated how it made her stomach flutter, hated how unfairly _beautiful_ the taller girl was, and how she wanted nothing more than to kiss her gently whilst watching a sunset-

_Ah, fuck._

As well as hating Clara's guts, she was also hopelessly in love with her. 

_I_ _t's not fair!_ she whines inside her head as she prepares for training one morning, attempting to wrangle her reddish-orange curls into something vaguely recognisable as a ponytail. _It's so incredibly unfair! She's so perfect and I hate her, I_ hate _her so much, and, and_ argh!

She grips the edge of the sink, where her handprints are burned into the stone, black sooty marks of her past emotions, trying to calm herself down.

She rubs the last of the sleep from her eyes and strides down to the training hall, chin held high. 

* * *

Clara has made it there before her - _of course she has, she's so goddamn perfect, the bitch_ \- and she avoids her gaze, tugging down the sleeve of her robe, over her soulmark.

It's a kaleidoscope of colours - dull orange annoyance, a few specks of baby pink affection, green admiration, midnight blue respect - so clearly, her soulmate is also barely functioning.

Adam's still not there, so she sits on the floor, knees to her chest as she hums a song, subtly watching Clara, who's sat, back straight and one leg over the over, making ice sculptures in the palm of her hand. She looks over at Ada and smiles at her.

Ada can _feel_ her face heat up and go red, and she looks away immediately, burying her head into her knees.

She only looks up when Adam strides into the room. She stands, facing their mentor respectfully. Clara, too, hops down from her perch, brushing her icy-blue bangs out of her eyes. Once again, this makes Ada's stomach do a flip, dislodging the butterflies once more.

"Alright, girls. Today, I simply want you to go for a run around the grounds. You've been working hard recently, you deserve a little break. Oh, and _try_ not to get each other killed, please?" he says, picking at his nails nonchalantly.

Ada smirks, replying coyly that she'll _try,_ but no promises.

Clara smiles softly, as if she wants to laugh but feels like she's not allowed to. 

* * *

Clara's run off ahead, her long legs carrying her further and faster than Ada's much shorter ones.

So this gives Ada a lot of time, and a lot of unoccupied headspace. Which when she's crushing _this_ badly, is never a good thing. She gives herself a few moments to catch her breath, screwing her eyes shut as she breathes, in and out, slowly. 

All she can see is the image of Clara's smile at seeing her as if it's been burnt into the back of her eyelids. She rubs at her eyes, groaning, because she really doesn't need this right now. She _needs_ to get back on the move, but her stomach's all fluttery from simply _thinking_ about her crush.

She shakes her head in a vain attempt to clear it, and starts to run again. However, Ada doesn't get that far because, in her distraction, she trips over a tree root, landing awkwardly on her ankle.

She swears loudly, stretching her leg out in front to inspect the damage. Ada hisses in pain as she pokes the angry red lump - she's definitely twisted it.

She can feel her hands beginning to smoke, so she pulls them away from her injury hastily, clasping them together and breathing in and out to control her pain and her fire, exactly as she was taught.

Knowing she doesn't really have much choice, she sits, fiddling with a few blades of grass, picking them before burning them up, as she waits for some sort of assistance.

Much to her surprise, very soon Clara comes out of the trees, looking around, and seeming slightly relieved when she spots Ada on the floor, setting fire to singular blades of grass. 

"Ada! What happened? I heard you shout, are you okay?" she fusses, hurrying over.

Ada turns an impressive shade of red, almost red enough to rival her hair, and squeaks out; "I-I'm okay! I just twisted my ankle, I'm _fine,_ I don't need _any_ help _-"_

"Nonsense! I'll get you back to the Mansion, don't worry about it!" Clara scoffs, and with that, she scoops Ada, who's about to spontaneously combust with embarrassment, up, bridal style and starts running towards the building.

Ada's got her head buried in her hands, groaning softly.

Clara misunderstand her embarrassment for pain and stops. "You okay?" she asks gently. In today's lesson alone, she's been nice than Ada's ever seen her. And it pisses her off.

"I'm _fine!"_ she spits, avoiding Clara's gaze.

"Okay, okay!" Clara laughs, not cruelly, but soothingly. "If you're so fine then, why don't you calm down, Volcano Face?"

Ada's still bristling, but it's hard to stay mad at Clara for long.

"Oh yeah? Make me!" she snarks back, not missing a beat.

Clara shrugs, and says "Okay".

And the next thing Ada knows, her longtime crush has leant down and pressed her lips to hers as a response to Ada's "challenge".

Ada can't believe it.

Clara is _kissing her._ And of course, Ada's kissing back.

Suddenly, there's a feeling of golden warmth surrounding them, almost familiar - it must be some form of magic, Ada thinks woozily.

Clara pulls away. Her normally pale, calm and composed face is now flushed scarlet. She looks away from Ada, and mutters something, that Ada can't quite catch.

She clears her throat and tries again. 

"'M sorry. I've been wanting to do that for a while now, I should've asked, I'm sorry-"

Ada cuts her off quickly. "None of that now. I'll have you know, _Clarisse,_ that I quite enjoyed that!"

Clara barely seems to acknowledge her though, as she is staring at her wrist with a look of amazement and confusion.

"What are you - _Merlin's beard,"_ Ada swears in shock, and demands that Clara put her down immediately.

She balances on her good leg and swiftly pulls up her sleeve.

Her soulmark, like Clara's, has solidified into a beautiful shade of gold. 

" _Ah._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s this took AGES but like,, enjoy it these are my gaybies I love them so much  
> leave my nice comments they make my day and i neED to be validated.
> 
> <3<3<3


End file.
